


Take Me Higher than the Rest

by meiyamie



Series: The Sensory Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dating, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Sensory prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Hinata musters up the courage to ask Yachi out. Based on sensory prompt 34, "The feel of fingers brushing together by accident".





	Take Me Higher than the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> -Standard disclaimers apply. No profit was earned from this work of fan fiction.  
> -Prompted by number 34 of the [sensory prompts challenge](http://heir-to-the-diamond-throne.tumblr.com/post/151164415366/64-sensory-prompts), "The feel of fingers brushing together by accident". For Judith R, a fellow multi-ficcer.  
> -With thanks to Goldielocking on twitter for proofing the convo between Daichi and Hinata. I aim to make that rather complex discussion as fair and sensitive as possible.  
> -Title from the Carly Rae Jepsen song, 'Higher'.  
> -Constructive feedback welcome. Leave a kudos, or comment, or tweet @meiyamie. I'm also on tumblr and DW by that pseuds. You can also bug me on e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.

It wasn’t the first time Hinata had stayed behind to help Yachi pack up after practice. From first into second year when he had stayed behind, it had been largely routine. The others helped with packing up, and they’d all chat about whatever events of interest came up. On other occasions, after the poles were taken down and the bigger pieces moved, it would just be her and Hinata. It was all about the club, so Hinata thought.

Until one evening when they reached for a bottle at the same time and their fingers brushed against each other. In that split second, Hinata found Yachi’s hands to be unusually soft and wondered what it would be like if he could hold onto it for a little while longer.

Hinata suddenly felt like he was smacked across the face by a ball...which was silly because they were in the outdoor washing up area, with no other ball sports team in sight.

And while he would have wanted to see her home like he usually did, that night he apologized as asked if he could just bike past her corner and go on ahead. Yachi didn’t think anything of it.

Just what does one do with these feelings? Who would know what to do? Definitely not Kageyama, the National team trainee; nor Tanaka and Noya, who never went beyond talking about girls and what they’d like to do with them.

 

He decided to ask Daichi. Hinata had waited for him after his shift at the local butcher’s, where Daichi started work in the summer before college started. He vaguely recalled Chikara mentioning that Daichi had quit volleyball to focus on work and studies. There were murmurs that he was preparing to propose to Michimiya once he saved enough money.

Daichi was surprised to see him by the entrance.

“Ah, Hinata! Good to see you!”

“Hi Daichi. I had to ask something.” Hinata said, embarrassed. “You mind if we head home together?”

Daichi was curious.

“I don’t mind at all. Come on. Isn’t it out of the way though?”

“It’s fine. I got my curfew lifted at the start of the term after we won nationals and when my grades went up.”

“Let’s walk then.”

Hinata walked with him. They had gone past a few blocks when Daichi spoke again,

“You’re very tense, Hinata. What’s going on?”

“I have...ah....I have a bit of a problem.” Hinata flustered, “With someone in the team.”

Daichi looked concerned.

“It’s not because of something they did. They don’t know...but...I don’t know how to tell them...” Hinata blushed.

“Were you hurt?”

Hinata quickly shook his head, and Daichi frowned.

“Is it with Kageyama? Tsukishima? Chikara?”

“No, no. None of them. But I haven’t been feeling comfortable recently. I’m seeing--a team member-- differently, and I don’t know what to do.”

“’Differently’?”

Hinata nodded.

Daichi took a deep breath.

“I don’t know if Takeda and Ukai would agree, but I think there’s nothing wrong with liking someone else in the team. In the years I’ve been with Karasuno, it’s inevitable for some of us to become fond of someone, girl or guy.”

“How do they admit their feelings to them?”

“It’s...” Daichi was cautious, “Admittedly easier if it’s a girl, because other people don’t have the need to say something about it.”

“Oh!” Hinata said quickly, “It’s a girl.”

Daichi realized, “Ah. Yachi.”

Hinata sighed.

Daichi shook his head, “This is what I miss about high school, those become the best problems you’ll ever have. Now go home and think about how you’re going to ask Yachi out.”

“Wait! How do I do that?!”

“You tell her what you like about her and ask her out. If she says yes, great. If she says no, be a man and stay respectful. Your best friends are in that club, and no matter what happens, you should try to be friends for life.”

 

The next time they practiced, Hinata stayed behind to help Yachi.

“You’re not in a hurry?” Yachi asked him.

“No, I can totally take my time.”

“Great!” Yachi smiled, “I missed you!”

He wondered if she saw him blush.

They packed away, and Hinata waited as she locked the door.

“Yachi, I’m sorry I left you last time.”

“It’s fine, Hinata.” Yachi walked on ahead.

“No it’s not. I mean, it’s late, you work hard, you’re the last to leave. I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s nothing I can’t take on.” Yachi assured him, “It will be worth it when we win Nationals again.”

“Thank you for always believing in us, Yachi.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And I believe in you.” He blurted out.

Yachi looked at him, curious.

“Would you go out with me, Yachi? There are some good movies on this weekend. You can pick one, and I’ll take care of it.” Hinata blabbered on, “We can have a meal after and stuff. We’ll hang out and I hope you’ll like my company enough to see me again when it isn’t practice. But if not, that’s okay too!”

Yachi stopped in her tracks, staring at Hinata. Her eyes were wide with shock.

“Hinata...”

Hinata scuffled his feet.

“You can answer me another day. I can wait.”

Yachi blushed.

“This weekend, huh? After practice?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

Hinata felt his heart soar.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

He wondered if his face would tear apart from his grin.

“I can hardly wait.” He told her.

“Neither can I.”

He doesn’t remember what it was they talked about after, but the conversation on the way back was perky. Yachi’s eyes were the brightest he’s ever seen.

For Yachi, she never imagined that Hinata would ever be that happy off the court.

For Hinata, as he waved goodbye at Yachi when they reached her apartment building, he found another moment where he felt like he could take off and fly.


End file.
